Pikachu
WARNING: THIS PAGE IS INCOMPLETE, PLEASE HELP EXPAND IT! Pikachu is an Electric type Pokemon, mostly found in the Kanto region. Its cheeks store energy and when using electric attacks, Pikachu's cheeks will use the electricity. ' 'Pokedex Description 'Blue' When several of these Pokemon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms. 'Yellow' It keeps its tail raised to monitor its surroundings. If you yank its tail, it will try to bite you. 'Gold' This intelligent Pokemon roasts hard berries with electricity to make them tender enough to eat. 'Silver' It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in its pose. 'Crystal' When it is angered, it immediately discharges the energy stored in the pouches in its cheeks. 'Ruby' Whenever Pikachu comes across something new, it blasts it with a jolt of electricity. If you come across a blackened berry, it's proof that this Pokemon mistook the intensity of its charge. 'Sapphire' This Pokemon has electricity-storing pouches on its cheeks. These appear to become electrically charged during the night whilst Pikachu sleeps. It occasionally discharges electricity when it is dozy after waking up. 'Emerald' It stores electricity in the electric sacks of its cheeks. When it releases pent-up energy in a burst, the electric power is equal to a lightning bolt. ' 'FireRed It has small electric sacks on its cheeks. If threatened, it looses electric charges from the sacks. 'LeafGreen' When several of these Pokemon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms. 'Diamond' It lives in forests with others. It stores electricity in the pouches on its cheeks. 'Pearl' If it loses crackling power from the electrical pouches on its cheeks, it is being wary. 'Platinum' Pikachu can differentiate between the electricity from the shock of a weakened companion as well as a healthy one. 'HeartGold' This intelligent Pokemon roasts hard berries with electricity to make them tender enough to eat. 'SoulSilver' It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning within this pose. 'Black' It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state. 'White' It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state. 'Black 2' It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state. 'White 2' It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state. Ultra Sun Whenever Pikachu comes across something new, it blasts it with a jolt of electricity. If you come across a blackened berry, it's evidence that this Pokémon mistook the intensity of its charge. Ultra Moon This Pokémon has electricity-storing pouches on its cheeks. These appear to become electrically charged during the night while Pikachu sleeps. It occasionally discharges electricity when it is dozy after waking up. Gender There is a 50% chance of a Pikachu being a boy or a girl. To tell the difference between boy and girl, the end of a female Pikachu's tail is heart shaped, if it were to be a male Pikachu, the end of the tail would be completely straight. Evolving Pikachu is the evolved form of Pichu. For Pichu to become Pikachu it evolves when reaching its maximum happiness. Pikachu cannot evolve to its third and final evolution, Raichu, unless exposed to a Thunderstone. Moves This page is yet to be completed, please check back Soon. Category:Pikachus